vaktovian_empire_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
VAC Guide
Overview This thread will explain each rank in the Vaktovian Army Corps, as well as provide some useful information. This will allow you to have a better understanding of what area of focus you will need to have before being considered to move up through the ranks. General Information 'Inactivity' An inactivity notice should be put in the Inactivity Notices channel on the discord, as well as in your profile blurb. Inactivity notices never get posted to the group wall. If this happens, the post will be deleted. Frequent inactivity that is not properly reported will result in an exile. 'Username Changes' When changing your username, your Head Trainer as well as the Army Corps Overseer should be notified. The update should include your former and current username. The change should also be made known on the group wall, as well as the Discord; include both usernames as your Discord nickname for around a week. If you do not do this, your accumulated progress in VAC may be disrupted for a period of time. Ask any of your level trainers in the event that you do not know who your head trainer is. 'Promotions' Promotions occur after all requirements of the level are met. These requirements are subject to change based on the Head Trainer of each level, and there is a ten day cooldown before a VAC is eligible for promotion. For more information on each Level, see the “Ranks” section. 'Demotions and Exile' Demotions and Exile are dependent on the severity of the crime committed, and are voted on by the Officers of the Empire. Any member who does not have a notice displayed on their blurb and their inactivity notice in the discord is subject to demotion or exile whilst remaining inactive. The punishment is the same for those who do not attend their rank-specific events. 'Leaving or Returning to VAC' Leaving once without notice to the Overseer will result in a three to six-month ban from the Vaktovian Army Corps. Leaving more than once without informing the Overseer will result in a permanent blacklist. Ranks 'VAC Level 1 DISCIPLINE' The first level of the Vaktovian Army Corps, Level 1 focused on instruction of Vaktovian law, rules, and regulations to each new recruit, along with the proper behavior and ideals of a Vaktovian. Cadets cannot pass this level until they have conceded to these ideals and teachings - rejection of discipline will result in exile. Cadets are expected to show discipline, and understand the systems that Vaktovia has put in place and the application behind them. The Level One system is based off a set of requirements and a behavioral report by the Trainers. Cadets are not informed of these requirements, and their progress is maintained by the trainers. 'VAC Level 2 COMBAT' In this level, cadets are evaluted on Basic Combat and Combat Discipline. Trainers place emphasis on whether or not an individual is a capable combatant, and demonstrates combat discipline. Level 2s are restricted from being informed of their requirements. 'VAC Level 3 COMBAT' Evaluation of a cadets combat ability extends into Level 3, Advanced Combat. Level 3s are required to fulfill a checklist, distributed upon ascension to Level 3, along with a second set of requirements maintained by their Level Trainers. 'VAC Level 4 TRIALS' The last level of the Vaktovian Army Corps, Level Threes are to show their mastery of Combat and Discipline, the two pillars of the Vaktovian Army Corps. Once it has been determined that the cadet has met expectations, they will be given their Graduation Test. If they pass this, they will move into the Empire as a Legionary Private.